


Drabble: The Vows

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: The Vows

"Names?"

Sean and Viggo gave them.

"Identification?"

Sean and Viggo gave them.

"Fill out these forms and sign them in triplicate."

Viggo accepted them and then sat down to fill them out. A quick fight over the pencil ended up with Sean over Viggo's lap, arse in the air, about to spanked, before they remembered the public thing. After some mild cursing, Viggo pulled Sean up only to have Sean snatch the pencil.

Sean leaned in close and gave Viggo his best come-hither look. He dropped his voice an octave, leaned in close and asked.

"What's your Social Security Number?"  
   
   
 


End file.
